The king's pet
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: 'The room was silent as Aragorn assessed the blonde elf with a meticulous gaze. "Become my pet and I guarantee your people's freedom." When the elf shot his head up in incredulity, Aragorn calmly continued. "Decline and I will slaughter each and every one of them." The deep velvet sound echoed the proposal throughout the court room, enlarging the eyes of all.' - WARNING: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** This is something I wrote because I thought there was a lack of dominance and rape by Aragorn (I hate the stories where Leggy get's raped by anyone else) in the M section for this pairing. Plus I doubt this story is similar to any other A/L you've read so far, if it is I'd like to know. I'm trying to keep it as in character as possible so bare with me. Also, reviews are just something that I decide, if I feel like stopping the story, whether to cont anyway or not. Little reviews, I'll stop till I feel like writing again. Lot's of reviews I'ma continue no doubt. It's kinda my inspiration, though in the end it's your choice to let me know what you think. So yeah, all is said, now I just hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

Aragorn's fist cradled his cheek as he reclined on his throne. Sighing, he calmly surveyed the chaos that currently resides in his court room. One sentence and the previous peace had shattered.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood wishes to have an audience with the king!" The squire announced.

"On what grounds must this meeting take place?" Aragorn's soft yet deep voice rang through the mayhem within the hall.

"The protection and freedom of his people along with those of _Lothlórien_, to where his people have taken refuge." The king raised a brow, intrigued.

"Bring him in."

The doors opened and Aragorn felt his eyes widen a fraction. Standing tall and proud, bound and held by the guards, was the man he now knew as Legolas Greenleaf. He was a beauty like no other. He even made the Queen's own boundless beauty dull and plain. From the silken strands of his long blonde hair to the piercing ice of his cobalt eyes, unaffected by his bindings or the shame of his future actions, he was breath-taking. His lean frame was shrouded in archer's wear, covering his slightly colored milky skin. The king felt something within him stir, a dark feeling of hunger burned through his veins as his eyes locked onto his captive. Aragorn watched as the elf's own eyes flickered when they locked with the king's. He wasn't entirely sure why, but the elf's reaction to him made Aragorn feel powerful. Dominant. His nails grated over his armrest and his teeth ground together. The blonde beauty's stride towards the throne and his confident posture affirmed his upbringing and his status. There was no question of his roots. No, this proud little princeling was most definitely not a man used to being ordered around.

"My Lord, we have brought the prince as you requested." The guard broke through his musings and Aragorn felt a sudden wave of irritation hit him as the two men pushed the elf on his knees, forcing his head down.

"Hmm yes. Now untie him and get back to your posts." Aragorn's tone was calm but in reality all that ran through his mind was the fact that two men still had their hands on the prince. The soldiers instantly complied, backing away from the elf before heading back out of the court room. Legolas had not moved from his position and Aragorn observed the tenseness of his form. "Stand _Legolas_." The king had to keep himself from purring the name, yet it still rolled off his tongue seductively.

The prince did so, glaring at the human that had the gall to call him by his first name though they had just met. "Please refer to me as Greenleaf or son of Tharanduil...Lord Aragorn." Aragorn felt the hunger intensify at the silky sound of the prince's voice. Regal, refined, soft. It suited him perfectly.

"...Are you really in the position to give me orders princeling?" Aragorn raised a brow, using the elven tongue to catch the elf by surprise. The amusement was evident in his tone and Aragorn felt his lips quirk as Legolas' brow twitched in indignation.

"...You speak elvish well..." You could hear the suspicion in his voice even as he spoke in his native tongue.

"I'm sure you've heard of my queen." The rest of the staff was looking at the two regals in confusion, not understanding what was going on seeing as they were all people of Gondor.

"Yes, the Evenstar, Lady Arwen. You were arranged to be married two years ago." Legolas inclined his head.

"That is correct, congratulations." Aragorn faked pride in his voice, as if he were talking to a mere babe.

"May I ask her whereabouts?" Legolas questioned, his brows furrowing as he tried to ignore the obvious teasing he was receiving. 'Perhaps the queen will aid me.'

"I highly doubt that is what you came here to inquire." Aragorn felt a surge of anger shoot through him at the thought of Legolas being interested in someone else whilst in his presence.

Legolas nodded gravely at this statement. Getting on one knee he bowed. "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and King of Gondor. I plead. Set my people free. They can not live being locked up, they are dyeing under the harsh conditions your soldiers are subjecting them to."

"You do understand that your kingdom is under attack yes? That I wish to take control of Mirkwood and _Lothlórien_? Why would you think after all that has happened I would give up half way? If your people wish to end this they must simply give up their lands to me." Aragorn sighed boredly. Honestly, he had thought the prince would have been smart enough to figure that much out. "Also, may I ask why the your king isn't here? Would that not be more appropriate? Or even the Lady Galadriel?" Aragorn watched amusedly as the blonde prince winced.

"My apologies, the king is not in good health and so I was needed in his stead. The Lady Galadriel was trusted with his care." Aragorn raised a brow at this information. "Again, I beseech you, free my people!" The forcefulness of the elf's tone caused Aragorn to blink in surprise.

After a moment of silence, Aragorn thought of a _brilliant_ idea. "...How much are you willing to sacrifice for your people?" Aragorn questioned, going back to his own language; his people breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Anything." The strong proclamation broke Aragorn's aloof expression and a smirk tipped his lips.

The room was dead silent as Aragorn assessed the blonde elf with a meticulous gaze. "Become my _pet_ and I guarantee your people's freedom." As the elf shot his head up in incredulity. Aragorn calmly continued. "Decline and I will slaughter each and every one of them." The deep velvet sound echoed the proposal throughout the court room, enlarging the eyes of all.

"...You...Are you insane?" Legolas grimaced at the thought, shaking his head fiercely. "I will not go along with such disgraceful terms!" He shot to his feet and glared directly at the king.

Aragorn blinked. "Oh? Then guards, you may take him away." The king waved his hand, gesturing his two men to escort the prince out.

"Wait!" This cry rang through the hall and Aragorn held up a hand. "...Is there no other way?" Aragorn watched, fascinated by the young elf's trembling.

"None." The response was instantaneous.

"But we're both men. And what of the queen!?" Legolas didn't understand. What was wrong with this man, wasn't he already committed?

"I am the king." was all Aragorn said in reply.

Legolas faltered. "But-"

"And as king I am quite busy, taking over your kingdoms and such." Aragorn explained. "So if you are going to waste any more of my time, I will send in the order right this very moment." Aragorn pinned Legolas with a glare of his own and Legolas felt himself freeze. Dark eyes seemed to bore into his very soul, threatening it with promises.

"...very well." Legolas bowed his head in shame as he whispered out the words. Aragorn smirked triumphantly and rose from his throne.

"Excellent." Aragorn strode towards the trembling young elf. His fingers tilted the prince's head up to face him, but the prince simply broke the hold, glaring defiantly at his new '_master_'. 'I am going to enjoy disciplining him.'

_**Sooo, whatcha think? Yes I know I promised sex, but that comes next chapter~! And yes, Aragorn IS married, even has a son, and Arwen is hopelessly in love with him. HOWEVER, he feels nothing for her but care because she's his 'wife.' By the way, Aragorn's dad, in this story, died when he was 18 so he was just old enough to take the throne. Yes Aragorn still has longevity. And yes, Legolas will, eventually, turn into Aragorn's proper pet. And YES. They will, eventually, confess their love for each other. So don't freak or rage yet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** There is no war of the rings in this. There are rings, just not the main one.

**Chapter 2: The robe**

Legolas's orbs widened as two strong arms wrapped around him, drawing him into an equally toned body. To say that Legolas was unaffected by the man would be a lie. The expressive grey eyes, strong jaw line, rugged appearance, the refined clothes, and the toned body colored by sun. Even Legolas was speechless as the king brought his head down to meet his own. He was captivated by the eyes that held his gaze, even as chapped lips descended upon his own smooth petals. Legolas stood frozen as the king's mouth moved against his own, gasping as a slick tongue slid through his lips. The soft brush of his bristled face snapped Legolas out of his trance and the young prince fought the man's hold. Ripping away from the king, Legolas stepped back, panting from the exertion.

Aragorn smirked as he looked at the scandalized prince. The entire court room watched on in shock at the shameless display of intimacy. Aragorn held out a hand to stroke the wary prince, chuckling softly as his hand was slapped away. Legolas' eyes widened as the baritone rumble entered his sensitive ears. He felt himself twitch and his legs felt weak. His wide blue eyes watched the king and he shivered as a smirk was shot his way. 'This is no ordinary human.' Legolas observed the calm king.

"Call Gandalf, Elrond and Faramir to the West Wing." Aragorn ordered, not taking his eyes off of the wary prince. "And show my new pet to my private chamber... do not touch him or you might find yourself losing a limb." There was a faint smile on the king's face as he said this, though his eyes spoke the truth.

A shudder ran through the court room and everyone bowed and went back to their jobs. With one final look at Aragorn, Legolas found himself being escorted out. The elf could feel calculating eyes follow him till the doors were closed. He nervously looked back as they were shutting, only to halt as his eyes were once again captured by the prince's gaze. He blinked as a slam was heard and the king disappeared from his sight.

**In the West wing's meeting room.**

"Gentlemen, welcome. I thank you all for assembling in such short notice." Aragorn spoke to his court wizard, advisor and his chief soldier.

"Of course your highness. What did you require?" Faramir questioned, bowing slightly as he spoke.

"Faramir, I need you to get me information on a man called Legolas Greenleaf, the Mirkwood king's heir." Aragorn spoke, looking at the copper headed warrior. He then turned to the two wise men. "Gandalf, Elrond, I wish to have a robe made. It must be of the finest silk. Not only that, but it must absorb and dissipate any fluid it comes into contact with." The two men furrowed their brows in confusion. "The magical properties of this I felt would be best kept in your hands Gandalf, and the beauty and finesse in yours, Elrond. I need it done by the end of next week." The magical beings nodded their heads. Elrond however, chose to question the Robe's necessity.

"May I ask who this is for? So that I make it to their correct size, of course." Aragorn just smiled tightly at this question.

"All will be revealed in time father-in-law. And do not distress over the measurements, just make it normally and I will handle the rest. The robe must trail the floor. Gandalf I'm sure your powers will be more than enough to make sure it fits anyone." The bearded man nodded at the King.

"Of course." he hmphed, crossing his arms and tossing his head. Aragorn smiled softly.

"Then with that I bring this meeting to a close." The men bid each other farewell and went to assemble their teams.

**Aragorn's chambers.**

The doors swung open and Aragorn stepped inside his bedroom. The first thing his eyes landed on was Legolas' stiff frame. The elf's hearing made the king's appearance no surprise, but he still winced as the doors opened. Behind his back he held a intricately carved and jeweled dagger, in hopes of fending off the man, who, much to Legolas' chagrin, was a couple inches taller than himself. The human closed the doors behind him, turning his back to elf. Before the elf could move, however, Aragorn sighed.

"Put away the dagger." The king turned around, rolling his eyes.

"...How did you know?" Legolas frowned, looking curiously at the king.

Aragorn stepped forward. "Because..." Legolas moved backwards till he hit the wall. "That-" Aragorn leaned in, caging the elf against the wall. "-is something any good soldier would do." Aragorn's hands trailed the lean frame till his fingers wrapped around the hilt. "And this is the only weapon I have in this room." In one fluid movement, Aragorn slid the dagger from the elf's hand and threw it so that it was embedded in the wall, just above the handle of the door. There was a thump heard from the other side. "Leave before I hand you over to my men." Footsteps were heard fleeing from the door. Legolas gave Aragorn a quizzing look.

"Faramir, my chief of guard, is a good man... his troops however are ruthless... and salacious. Whether you be man or women, they will use you till you break and beat you senseless at the end." Legolas froze at the words. "And I suppose they respect me because they know I am more corrupt than all of them combined." Legolas felt a chill run through him.

"What are you going to do to me." His voice came out calm, but inside he was going through any and every method he could to get out of his current situation.

"Simple. I am going to have my way with you." Aragorn's words made the elf's blood ran cold.

"...No. No, I refuse to let you use me as some common whore." Legolas forcefully pushed the king back, and he managed to push the man far enough away, to step away from the caging walls.

"...whore? Well I suppose that _is_ a suitable term in this situation." Legolas' eyes narrowed. "Well think, you are giving me your body, and I am paying you with your kingdom's freedom. So in the end, I suppose you are a whore, my own personal sex toy." Aragorn said thoughtfully.

Legolas shot Aragorn a look of disgust. "You would take someone against their will... and a man at that!? When you have your own family..." The elf could not fathom this.

"I prefer not to mix business with my private life." Aragorn shrugged, disrobing himself. "And I assure you-" Aragorn had removed his top layer and was now left in his breaches and under-shirt. "At the end of your training, to which I will personally see to, you will do everything I want."

Legolas stared with evident shock as the man before him stood half bare. When the ludicrous words entered his sensitive ears, all Legolas could do was blink. "You are completely out of your mind if you think I will be so easily subjected to your lascivious fantasies." Legolas crossed his arms in defiance and glared at the human. Aragorn smirked and prowled towards him, but this time Legolas stood his ground.

The elf felt a foreign feeling of nervousness creep into him as the man circled him slowly. "But you wont have a choice I'm afraid." The words were whispered into his ear, making him shudder lightly, goosebumps prickling his skin. "I will make it so that-" Aragorn's hands slowly slid up the elf's quivering thighs, resting on his sharp hipbones. "-you could barely think straight." Slowly Aragorn rocked his pelvis into Legolas' ass, circling and rotating against him in a sensual dance. One hand slid up his torso and the other explored lower, creeping into the man's tights. Legolas struggled violently when he felt exploring fingers wrap around his elfhood. "Stop struggling princeling." Aragorn purred, tightening his grip to restrict the amount of movement the elf had. The hand that was casually stroking the blonde's torso wrapped around the archer's thin wrists, lifting them up above his head. He tossed the elf on the bed, retracting both hands before grabbing the nearest thing to restraints he could find. A bath robe tie.

"No!" Legolas cried as Aragorn leaped on the bed. The elf was swift and managed to evade the mans hold, until he was grabbed by the end of his foot. Falling face first to the floor, Legolas groaned in pain, spinning and kicking the King's hand. Aragorn tsked at the stinging blow. Growling animalisticly, Aragorn pounced on the dizzy prince, who rammed his elbow into the king's jaw. The king ducked and the blow grazed him, making him wince slightly.

'This is no easy task. He is putting up a much stronger resistance than I anticipated.' Aragorn and Legolas wrestled on the floor, turning over and over each other in order to get the upper hand on their opponents. Desks and chairs were knocked over, glasses were shattered and clothes were ripped in the fray. Aragorn perspired, breathing becoming harsher and Legolas felt his energy draining as well. Finally however, Aragorn slammed Legolas against the wall and threw him once again on the bed, not pausing he followed him immediately. Aragorn groaned as Legolas fought back on the bed, making Aragorn's life that little bit harder. However, in the end Legolas's arms were bound and Aragorn had his struggling legs pinned to the mattress.

"You-" Aragorn slapped the elf's ass harshly. "-are wearing out my patience." Aragorn furrowed his brows as the elf turned his head away, refusing to look at him. "Look at me when I speak to you _**pet**_." Aragorn's voice was calm but the tone of it brought chills to Legolas' body. "You really are something did you know that? I believe it is the first time in my life I have worked this hard to get what I want." Aragorn mused. Legolas just stared blankly at him, refusing to show weakness. Aragorn chuckled lightly and stroked the elf's cheek.

"Get your hands off of me." Legolas bit out.

"I cannot you proud little prince, for that would mean that everyone you know and love- including yourself- would die." Aragorn watched as the fire in Legolas' icy eyes was extinguished, a look of horror dawning on his face. "Now will you behave pet?" Aragorn murmured in his ears, his thumb gently stroking the grief-stricken prince's face. A small nod answered him and Aragorn sighed contently. "You, Legolas Greenleaf, will no longer be called upon by that name. You are only to be referred to as 'The king's pet' and nothing else. I am your master, pet, do you understand?" Aragorn stared into expressionless cobalt orbs.

"Yes." Legolas stated blandly.

"Yes what?" Aragorn cocked a brow, lightly gripping the elf's chin with his fingers.

"Yes I understand." Legolas bit out.

"Oh do you _pet_? Do you really understand?" His grip on the man's jaw tightened.

"Yes... _master_."

_**SO. unfortunately, the chapter was becoming too log and I had to split the bedroom scene in two, but the next scene will be long, passionate and will NOT be interrupted. Don't you hate it when someone knocks on the door or comes barging in and ruins the moment? I know I do... and I'm guilty for doing this too :/ Buuuut, not today~! The next update should be soon since this is basically continuing on to what I was already writing. But I'd like to know where you think I'll take this next scene.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** There is no war of the rings in this. There are rings, just not the main one.

**Chapter 3: The First time.**

Aragorn looked down at the impassive elf with intrigued eyes. "Now I know that emotion is a foreign concept to elves... but I would think passion is one of your great strengths." Aragorn hummed, stroking the smooth, blemishless skin of the elf below him. His thumb and index caressed his chin, the rough pads brushed the warm surface gently.

"Only with the ones we love." Legolas stated, a slight fire burning in his eyes till it flickered out. On the contrary to what Aragorn was saying, the elvish man was inwardly cursing his lack of control. Yes his face may have given away nothing but the heat emanating from the human's body was embracing him and overwhelming him with it's touch, even through the elf's own cloths. The rich velvet that is king Aragorn's voice was wrapping around his brain like a security-blanket, making the elf-male heady with passion. Legolas was glad, only for this particular reason, that he was laid down on a bed, for if he was standing, his legs would have surely given way long ago. Elves were creatures of nature, and mating with another is the most natural thing in the world, this made elves weak to the pleasures of sexual intercourse.

"Alas, you do not love me. Is it because I am a man? Are elves that shallow?" Aragorn baited.

"No. Many elves have male mates. It is because you have me trapped by you that I do not bow to your wishes." Legolas snapped.

Aragorn raised a brow at this. "But if you simply submitted whole-heartedly-" Aragorn leaned down, sliding his hands up the elf's thighs. "I could give you pleasures that even Valinor will be unable to deliver." Aragorn whispered, his lips ghosting the elf's ear. Legolas shuddered, he felt himself twitch again and he unconsciously tugged at the restraints. Aragorn saw this and smirked, getting off of the elf. He walked calmly towards the door and grabbed the dagger by it's hilt, pulling it out with ease. Aragorn then went to his bedside and took out two belts from his drawers. He tied each leg to the separate bed-posts and went to his conjoint bathroom. In his hand was a small bottle of body-oil, scented with vanilla. "I never had a reason to use bath oils till now." Aragorn smirked, placing the palm-sized bottle on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with the blade thoughtfully.

"Tell me elf prince... have you ever shared the pleasures of the flesh with any other?" Aragorn questioned, his expression turning grim.

"Why must I tell you-" Legolas started.

"Tell me **now** _pet_." Aragorn slammed the knife just above Legolas' head, his calm grey pools turning into a thunderstorm filled sky. The mere thought that the elf below him had been touched by another sent a spiral of pure unadulterated rage down Aragorn's spine.

"...no." Legolas breathed out, eyes wide from the king's unexpected burst of anger.

"...excellent." Aragorn smiled softly and yanked the blade from the wall. He had calmed a little, his smile was genuine. He held it to Legolas' collar before sliding down, cutting through the material.

"What are you-" Legolas was cut off once again.

"I am disrobing you. Unfortunately the ties are in the way and I do not trust you just yet, so the only option is to cut it open." Legolas' eyes widened and he froze, so as not to be cut by the extremely sharp blade.

The more Aragorn cut, the more skin was revealed to him. And the more desire clouded his mind. Aragorn began peppering the newly revealed skin with kisses, open mouthed ones that left blotches of red and purple on Legolas' previously ivory skin. One spot Aragorn sucked on made Legolas gasp and arch his back, moaning out in surprise. Aragorn raised an amused brow as the elf's expression turned mortified. "Did you enjoy that?" Aragorn purred, smirking a little before attacking that part of Legolas' neckline. Legolas cried out in protest, toes curling in the sheets and his back arching, his chest colliding with Aragorn's. Unable to take anymore, Aragorn tore open the rest of the elf's clothes and threw them across the room, his upper restraints going with them.

Legolas now lay bare in front of a man he had only met a couple hours ago. And he was too in deep to care. Aragorn's lips collided with his own. He threaded his fingers into Aragorn's hair as the man deepened the kiss. The elf's other hand dug it's fingers into the king's shoulders, trying to anchor him and keep his sanity. But the tides of pleasure set ablaze in his loins became stronger, and he felt himself be washed away. He was drowning in ecstasy.

"Oh!" Aragorn's eyes widened at the sudden change in the elf, but did not waste any time in taking advantage of it. "Ah! Aaaa~!" Legolas moaned, his head tipping back to cry out. Aragorn's smirking lips traveled down the velvety throat of the man below him.

"Legolas..." Aragorn murmured. The elf's eyes snapped open at the call of his name and he began to fight against the king.

"No! No! Let go of me!" Legolas fought hard against the restraints, bucking and twisting in his efforts to shake the king off.

"Legolas!" Aragorn roared. They both froze. "Calm yourself. You know the terms of this arrangement and yet you still fight?" Aragorn frowned, looking curiously at the elf.

"...I..." Legolas looked deep into dark grey pools. "I just want freedom." he whispered.

"Alas, to achieve freedom, freedom must be lost." Aragorn murmured.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Cobalt waters plead, searching Aragorn's eyes for mercy.

"I refuse to let you go." Aragorn's orbs turned to hardened steel.

Legolas' eyes fell. "...Then I am simply a doll for an over sized child." he spat out bitterly.

"...You will not think me a child for much longer." A chill ran through Legolas at the tone of Aragorn's voice. He felt his mouth roughly tugged upwards and pressure-filled, demanding lips claimed his own. Legolas fought back his instinct to fight, reminding himself of his people.

'It will be over soon. It _will_ be over soon.' he chanted in his head, arms limp at his sides.

"...I have no use for a doll. I want your reactions." Aragorn's voice was filled with warning.

"I cannot give you what I do not have." Legolas spoke plainly.

"Says the elf that was moaning out beneath me mere minutes ago?" Aragorn cocked a brow arrogantly. Legolas cursed his weakness. "Now...cooperate."

Aragorn lowered his head again, capturing Legolas' lips in his own. Legolas moaned softly and Aragorn smirked slightly into the kiss. "Ah-nn..." Legolas whimpered as Aragorn's hands brushed across his sensitive skin. 'You don't like it, you _don't_ like it, you **don't** **like it**!' Legolas willed away his shameful responses to the king's ministrations. It's just his heated skin against Legolas' own bare torso felt so _good_. Legolas heard a shuffling at his side, he opened his eyes to see that it was the rustle of Aragorn's hands against the sheets, reaching for the small tub of oil. Legolas winced slightly at the thought of what was coming next. His eyes watched as rough fingers scooped up the liquid, almost as if he were entranced.

He only took his eyes away when he felt a pair of rough lips closed around his hardened nub. Legolas couldn't even look before his eyes were shut in pleasure. Wet heat wrapped around the nipple and a slick appendage slid around sensually, nipping lightly, making Legolas squirm as liquid trailed down his member. Legolas squeezed his thighs together in order to stop the leaking, but Aragorn's body was in the way of this. He could only shift uncomfortably as he leaked all over his thighs. The lips trailed down his body and Legolas could do nothing but arch and moan and writhe in pleasure. His eyes snapped open when he realised just where Aragorn was heading. (no pun intended.)

"St-stop, not-" Aragorn's mouth enveloped his shaft whole. "AH! Aragorn!" he bucked as he came, shooting his seed into Aragorn's awaiting mouth.

Aragorn lifted his head and licked his lips. He eyed Legolas mockingly as he spoke. "One second in my mouth and you hit the height of pleasure? What an honest body." He nuzzled the re-hardening rod and Legolas chocked on air. Seeing that the blonde was about to retaliate, Aragorn lifted up his legs and slid a finger inside his tight ring of muscles. Legolas chocked on a moan. Bucking into Aragorn's body. While one hand was exploring the elf's pleasure hole, the other untied the belts at his feet. Once they were freed, Aragorn spun the elf around onto his stomach. Legolas opened his mouth but stopped short as he felt two fingers enter him at once. Aragorn's other hand slid to play with the prince's taut nipples. He cried out Aragorn's name as another was added to the mix, stretching him thoroughly. Aragorn took his other hand away from the elf's torso and reached for the oils. He spilled a handful onto his fingers and rubbed his own shaft down.

Without warning his fingers yanked out of the tight hole and was replaced by his dick. Legolas' mouth dropped open as he let out a silent scream as he came. Valar it hurt so _much!_ The soundless screams were taken over by piercing ones for the king did not wait before he withdrew and rammed right back in to the hilt. Legolas felt his throat clog up and tears collected in his eyes. Not even his worst battles in a thousand years gave him as much pain as he felt in that moment. "Wait! Please! It hurts! It _hurts_! **MASTER**!" The word was screamed out and Aragorn froze. That was _not_ what he expected.

"Pet?" Aragorn rose a brow and looked down at the tearing face of the male beneath him.

"Please..." Legolas breathed, trying to get used to the size of the pulsing muscle inside of him. His ass seemed to throb in sync. Aragorn smiled a little and kissed the elf's shoulder. His lips explored the skin as he began to move once again. Slower this time. Legolas' body rocked with Aragorn's his hands bracing him in front of his face, clawing at the sheets as waves of pleasure crashed against him. "Oh... Oh! Yes, master... _Master_~!" Legolas mewled, now completely immersed in pleasure. His mind had flown completely out of him, leaving only pleasure.

Aragorn was also filled with bliss, hearing the wonton cries from the proud princling filled him with a sadistic pleasure. "Oh do you like that pet?" Aragorn cooed in his ear, caressing the sensitive tips. "Hmm? How much do you like it?"

"Oh! So much. Master, oh! More, please!" Aragorn smirked and his thrusts quickened, going deeper each time, happy to comply. "Oh! Faster!" He did so, feeling his release near. "ARAGORN!" One final deep push and he released his seed deep into Legolas, the elf cumming seconds later. "Legolas..."

Legolas hit the bed, exhausted. But before his brain realized what he had done, he felt a hard shaft bury itself within his overflowing rear. "We're not done yet." A seductive voice whispered before Legolas felt another onslaught of thrusts.

_**SO, it turns out that elves are natural people and so pleasures of the flesh is something they are completely vulnerable to... at least in my story ;p Got to love an emotionless elf that turns into a sex addict in bed. Of course, not just anyone can make them go crazy, they gotsta be attracted to em first. And I think Legolas was more than a little taken by Aragorn. (again, no pun intended.) So yeah, tell me what you think ne? Hope you like it~! I have a little surprise for the next chapter. A couple actually, anyone want to chance a guess?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** There is no war of the rings in this. There are rings, just not the main one.

**Chapter 4: The jaw-dropper.**

Legolas gasped awake, his body rocking against the bed. His cerulean eyes snapped up to the man impaling him in his sleep, continuing into his awakened state. The bed-head slammed haphazardly against the wall as early morning rays shone from the cracks in the drapes. From memory, all Legolas could remember was the way Aragorn pounded him into unconsciousness the night before, and apparently, back to consciousness the morning after. His nails raked against the King's back and his chest arched into Aragorn's own, nipples scraping against each other, eliciting small gasps from both parties. The two bodies shuddered as they came and Aragorn collapsed on top of Legolas, both panting slightly.

'How long was he inside me..?' Legolas questioned himself, though in his haze, he had muttered the words out loud.

"I never pulled out." Aragorn smirked, flicking a nipple playfully. Legolas' eyes snapped to him in incredulity. "You were unconscious by the seventh round, and as expressive as your unconscious body was, I prefer when you're awake." Aragorn smirked, propping his weight onto one side so that he could take in the view of the elf prince.

"...I passed out..." Legolas whispered, voice gone due to overuse.

"Yes. And then I decided to go to sleep. I woke up in the morning, embedded deep within you and quite stiff, so I decided that I was in need of release."

Legolas blinked. Speaking of which, he could still feel the lax muscle inside of him. Unsure of what to do, Legolas stayed still, praying that Aragorn would slide out soon. What unsettled him though was the feeling of emptiness washing over him as Aragorn did pull out. Legolas shook the though away, however, and chose to focus on the location of Aragorn's amused gaze. Legolas craned his neck somewhat behind himself and gasped. Gushing out of his pale twin cheeks was a steady stream of white. It poured all over his ass and thighs. Legolas couldn't help but stare in shock.

"You really should try lasting longer..." Aragorn frowned. "We will be mating a lot more, during the day as well. As my 'mistress' you are to cater to my needs, and seeing as my queen has produced me an heir, I do not need her as anything more than a companion and mother of the future prince hence forth..." He then slid his gaze to Legolas' narrowed cobalt orbs. "Trust me... I am insatiable... especially when I'm given such a mouth-watering delicacy" he purred, palming the wet mounds. "As you well know." he chuckled a little before drawing away. "But that was just the start. Once I feel you are accustomed, then I will train you." Legolas narrowed his eyes further.

"Train me for what exactly?" he scowled as he husked, part of his fire coming alight in his eyes.

Aragorn's expression went serious, alleviating Legolas' glare. "As my mistress, a lot of people will target you. They will believe you precious to me seeing as I have never taken a mistress before. I know of your skills as a bow-man and fighter. That is why you are now my guard. My only guard. And I will further train you in other arts of combat." Legolas' expression turned incredulous.

"You think I wouldn't leave you to die after how you've treated me!?" he was beyond shocked, his voice was scratchy and bemused.

"Of course not. I am not so easily beaten myself. However, I believe, _if I have your word_, then yes, you will _protect_ me if need be." Aragorn told him. "For elves do not lie. They are creatures of honor." His somber expression told Legolas that the king was not jesting.

"Why must _I_ pledge allegiance to _you_?" Legolas scoffed.

"The same reason you are my mistress. This time though, the offer is to help your people. I will give them back half their lands, so long as you are fighting for me." Aragorn smiled a little, circling Legolas' bare hip with the rough pad of his thumb. "The other half is if I find something else of extreme value from you." Legolas both blinked at the generous offer and praise as well as simmered for the arrogant intelligence of the man who had him wrapped round his little finger... among other things. Legolas felt himself color before forcing it down.

"Alright. I will protect you from harm, and keep you safe, so long as you return... _half_... _my people's_ lands to them." Legolas propped up upon his elbow and put out a hand to shake on the deal. The king had other plans however, and dragged the elf-prince into a harsh, passionate kiss, that left him completely breathless.

Aragorn drew away and smirked lightly. "There is another training you will have to undergo. Though it is more through experience." Aragorn hummed, his hand sliding sensually down the pale torso. "I will teach you about sex with a king." Aragorn husked, moving his body on top of Legolas' own stilled form. His eyes were positively animalistic. "About how to pleasure me night-" He bit the elf's ear. "-and day." he ground their pelvises together harshly. "I will teach you to _ride_ me... in the presence of other nobles, in giant crowds, you will ride me _constantly_." His fingers dug through Legolas' blonde locks as his lips spoke upon Legolas' own.

Legolas gasped, scandalized and thoroughly aroused. "I will do no such thing." he bit out breathlessly. Aragorn smiled against the press of lips.

"You will suck me passionately as I speak to my subjects." His eyes were alight with lecherous visions. "You will worship my cock as your only God." His lewd, perverse words were making Legolas shake with both need and disgust.

"No! Stop it!" he pushed away, trying to shut his ears, but Aragorn pinned them down. The elf found no strength in him to fight back as more libidinous words were thrown in his ears.

"Oh yes... you will even submit to pleasuring yourself in front of me... digging your fingers deep into your arse as you cry out my name over and over." Legolas had now formed a mantra consisting of only the word 'no.' "Then you will beg me for it when you find out nothing can release you except my touch." And with that Aragorn plunged deep into the full rear.

"AH!" Legolas cried out, choking on a moan.

Aragorn smiled tentatively at Legolas' shuddering body. "Calm yourself." he husked deep into the elf's ear. The shuddering increased. "Oh? You like this?" he blew softly into the canal before licking the outline, his teeth grazing the top. Legolas writhed, pressing his face into the blanket to muffle his cries, his fingers dug in harshly to the sheets as his front was haphazardly pounded against the mattress.

"Ah! Ah!" Legolas pulled the sheets closer to his face, his entire body tensing before he convulsed in pleasure. "Ara-GORN!" Tears leaked out of the elf eyes as he relaxed into the bed. But not for long.

And so it went for the next hour. Let's just say, by the end of it, Legolas was so tired and sore that he didn't care when Aragorn princess carried him to the bath room and bathed him. "Honestly I find it rather amusing that I'm waiting on one of my 'subjects' rather than the other way around... but I suppose, as a prince, you're used to this, and it's better to ease the prey into an unknown habitat." Aragorn chuckled as he gently massaged the fruity scented bathing oils into the elf's supple skin.

"Funny, I always felt the humans were more beastly than elves." he bit out, narrowing his eyes at the smug prince.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Aragorn rose a suggestive brow. Legolas flushed lightly and shivered as Aragorn stroked his hip and licked his lips enticingly.

"Do you think of anything other than sex!?" Before Legolas could go off on a tangent, there was pounding at the door.

"Sire! Sire, please open up!" Faramir shouted from behind the door.

"And to think we were starting to get along too..." Aragorn sighed in mock regret as he rose confidently out of the bath tub. "One moment!" Legolas had to turn his head away and force down a blush. This didn't last for long however, and Aragorn scooped him up in his strong arms, spooning the elf to his body. He dried Legolas and then himself, putting robes on them both before carrying Legolas out into the bedroom. "Enter." Aragorn spoke as he set Legolas down on the newly made bed.

"Sire, I beg of you don't-" Faramir paused as his eyes landed on Legolas' skimpily clad body. "-copulate with the prince yet..." his voice slowed down towards the end.

'Too little, waaay too late.' Aragorn's mind hmphed dominantly. "What are your reasons against this?" Aragorn rose a bemused brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sire, I wanted to make sure that there were minimal consequences through this decision of yours so I investigated further, as per your request, except I also did research on elves. Males in particular... I found some... dangerous news." Faramir's brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Aragorn was growing impatient and even Legolas was trying to figure out what was so bad about his brethren.

"This is something long since forgotten by many, but I went to confirm with the elven elders... Male elves are easily...impregnated. It was why it was stopped, as well as it being unavoidable and soulmate bonds being shared between both genders rather than just the one. However... just because it stopped doesn't mean that it no longer exists. In fact, I feel that, as a royal, and of no mixed blood, Legolas Greenleaf could be one of the easiest to accomplish this task." Faramir was careful with his words.

"...Are you telling me that I have more than likely impregnated the Prince of Mirkwood, my mistress, and have no way of avoiding this?" Legolas was beyond words as Aragorn simply got more aggravated.

"Yes sire...uh... you're highness." Faramir winced at the unintended play on words.

"...How much more do you know?" Aragorn crossed his arms.

"...Because of the long life-span Elves tend to have, there is no limit to the children they can produce, though with women it was not as common. Because males were so easily impregnated, there was the problem of over-population and dwindling supplies so there was a ban on males taking male partners. That was over 1000 years ago and has been so easily forgotten." Legolas just looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I'm with child?" he whispered, his eyes going glassy with mixed feelings.

"Leave us." Aragorn said firmly, dismissing Faramir, who nodded and walked quickly out of the room. Aragorn turned to see Legolas with a far-away look in his eyes. "It seems so. Faramir is not one to jest of such important things." Aragorn said gently. Legolas jest kept staring into nothingness.

"What am I going to do?" Legolas whispered softly. "I have no idea what to expect and I'm just..."

"Scared? Hurt? Lonely?" Aragorn offered his silence.

"Cold." Legolas muttered. "Just cold..." Legolas' eyes regained it's color and he pinned Aragorn with a heated glare. "Though of course, I suppose it's no use talking to the man that _raped_ me." Legolas spat out harshly, drawing the robe closer to his body.

Aragorn did not let any hurt pass over his features, he simply stood. "You may not think of me as anything but your enemy... however, I know that I am a good father, and the baby inside of you is just as much mine as your's." Aragorn said sternly, causing confusion to pass over Legolas' face. "I want to keep it safe and I will love it with every part of me... as well as the many others to come." Legolas' mouth dropped in surprise.

"More!?" he gasped, his eyes shot to Aragorn in shock just as the doors swung open.

_**So like, I was touched by the amount of reviews the last chapter got, I just had to make another one faster than usual... sorta. Hope you liked? Tell me what you think yeah? I wonder who opened the door... Also, guess how many children they're going to have! If you payed attention to what Faramir said, it should be pretty easy; a cookie to the person who gets it the closest. And the winner appears in giant bold on the next chapter as well as the number they won with. Special right? Totally worth guessing man. Like serious. Don't forget the cookie xD. [Hint: Aragorn is now 83 (30-ish), he will be 120 (40-ish) when something special happens and the couple leaves the family.]  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity, violence and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** There is no war of the rings in this. There are rings, just not the main one.

**NOTE: THE WINNER FOR THE BABY-GUESSING COMPETITION IS...**

_**THE AWESOMEST!**_

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY~! - You're prize is, as promised:**

**A COOKIE! xD**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY~!**

**Added amused extra:** I lol to reviewer number 35...who i can't seem to contact -.-; ANYWAY: so like yeah, flamers gonna flame and I'm cool with that, but you - instead of just dissing on the story - _could_ actually tell me something productive. Like i dunno, to help? Otherwise it's a waste of your time writing it and my time reading it. So to all the flamers who wanna flame - go for it. Just give me something useful to work it, please. And for all you lovelies out there who like it, my gratitude is given :)

**Chapter 5: The babe.**

Both males snapped their eyes to the door. Aragorn's entire body turned and he stood protectively in front of the elf prince, who's cobalt orbs were currently wide with surprise at the unexpected action. His eyes then turned to the figure in the newly opened door-way. Legolas' jaw almost dropped open. 'Arwen?' he gasped. He hadn't seen his cousin in years... he collected himself soon, however, and almost slapped himself. Of course she was here, she was _his_ wife. Legolas lost himself in thoughts. His cousin must hate him now... with every right... what will the twins think!? Legolas' fists curled at his sides.

The long, raven haired beauty glared at the scene in front of her, lips pursed with barely contained fury and in her arms she held an dark brown haired babe. She had not yet registered just _who_ exactly was in her husband's bed. "Aragorn, what is the meaning of this?" she hissed, shooting him a piercing glare. She was careful not to raise her voice, lest baby Eldarion start to cry.

"Ah, so it seems you have heard." Aragorn sighed, walking towards her and drawing the child in his arms. The queen's frown deepened as she handed her son to Aragorn. The baby giggled and brushed his little hand against Aragorn's beard.

Arwen's eyes softened before turning to the elf on the bed. Her eyes widened as she recognized the blonde haired prince. "Legolas!?" she exclaimed in disbelief, running to pull him into a hug. He started, coming out of his daze. "What are you doing here-?" Arwen gasped and stumbled back as she took note of his robes as well as the scattered markings around his body. Arwen's body trembled with suppressed sobs, hand covering her mouth. "Oh Legolas..." Tears sprung in the queens eyes before she turned to her husband. "Aragorn, how could you!? He's my cousin!" she clenched her fists by her sides.

"I am well aware of that fact Arwen. However, I don't exactly care too much." He had yet to look at the two elves, choosing rather to play with his child instead. "You see, this 'cousin' of yours is a sight to behold, as I'm sure you know." Aragorn smiled softly as he tickled the giggling one year old's tummy. "This, as well as his... proud personality-"

Legolas glared at the man. 'The gall!' His mind screamed as he crossed his arms.

"- made me have this insatiable urge to have him." Aragorn finally turned to the two annoyed elven regals. He propped the baby on his hip. "So we came to an agreement. His body for his people's freedom." Arwen's eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping open. She looked to Legolas with a mix of sadness and pity shining in her eyes, before it turned to anger.

"What on earth possessed you to-" the queen's words were cut off.

"Honestly I feel that that trade was unfair on my part considering he did get something, what most would believe to be, of more value... however," Aragorn handed his child back to it's infuriated mother before walking to a glaring Legolas. Stopping in front of the bed, Aragorn took a lock of gold hair and lifted it to his lips. "I feel that I have a prize of more worth than all the lands combined." His stormy orbs locked with raging sea blue. Legolas pushed aside the part of him that was flattered by the complement with vigour.

"I am no man's _prize_. I am a prince." Legolas slapped the hand away, glaring in defiance. Not a second later Legolas fell on all fours to his side, harsh burn stinging his face. He could faintly hear a gasp tare out of Arwen's lips as the blood rushed to his ears. Feeling slightly disorientated, Legolas groaned in pain. His cheek throbbed. 'Was I just...slapped?' His eyes were filled with confusion as a trembling hand went to his face. "You slapped me." Legolas mumbled in shock, a chilling feeling crawling up his spine.

"Wrong. I backhanded you." Aragorn said with a shrug. Legolas looked at him in surprise. "Don't look at me like that pet, you deserved it. If a dog disobeys it's master, it must be punished." Aragorn said, his tone tinged with slight annoyance... and not a hint of regret.

Tears welled up in his eyes and Legolas got to his feet. "I am not your dog!" He didn't care how much pain would come his way. Legolas had more pride than to submit to something so demeaning.

"Correct." Aragorn nodded, looking at the prince's defiant, enraged eyes with interest. A small smirk twisted his lips. "You are my _bitch_." Then, leaving two shocked elves in his wake, Aragorn strolled out the door, petting his son's head on the way. "I will see you both at breakfast." he called behind him before shutting the twin-doors.

Silence enveloped the room before a loud squeal cut through the tense atmosphere. Both elves let out a breath they were unintentionally holding in. Arwen shushed Eldarion, cooing and playing with the baby. Legolas' eyes drew to the pair... then it hit him. A child. _His_ child. His and _Aragorn's_ child. Legolas felt his mouth drop open and his body numbed. It hadn't actually registered fully until this moment... and now he wanted to cry. Him, a warrior who rarely showed emotion, on or off the battlefield. Instead Legolas stared blankly at the wall, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

Legolas' arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and his eyes turned back to the mother and son. The prince's lips parted but he stopped short. His throat clogged up as his eyes became slightly misty. "Cousin, I must ask you to leave... please?" he whispered the last word. Of course, thanks to the elf hearing, she caught the words. She turned and shot him a worried look, but didn't comment when she saw his grave expression. Giving her cousin one last concerned look, she wordlessly left the room.

When the door shut, Legolas buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" His body shook as he suppressed his tears. The prince refused to cry one more tear for that monster. 'For the Valar! He _hit_ me!' Legolas didn't quite understand why this notion shocked him so much. The man was a monster, he knew that the moment he laid eyes on the king. The fighting Legolas could take, that was on equal terms, a show of strength between two males. But what the man did... he was basically showing his dominance over the prince... it it was unsettling to say the least. 'But I have to stay strong... simply for the sake of my people...' Legolas blinked and he re-wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"And this little one... he did no wrong." Legolas stroked his stomach tenderly. 'Yes. This one shows that even through all the trials and tribulations I have to face at that man's side... this little one shows that good things can come through the bad...' Legolas swallowed thickly and smiled tentatively down at his stomach. "You may not have been created out of love... and many people will think you as a sin... even a disgrace... but I will not let you feel anything but belonging... as long as you're in my arms I will love you. You are no mistake. You are no regret. You are my hope."

With that said, Legolas sucked in a shuddering breath. Legolas unwrapped his arms from his mid-section. He flattened his palms at his side, splaying his fingers across the bed. Then slowly Legolas lifted himself up, feet firmly placed on the floor. A sharp pain stung through his back and he felt back on his sore bottom. Legolas whimpered a little before gritting his teeth. He could do this. He tried again. Same result. Curling his hands into fists, Legolas thought carefully. The prince gazed around the room for anything that could aid him. His eyes spotted a long wooden fighting staff. The prince scrambled onto his knees and reached for the stick, laying against the wall only a meter away from the bed-post. One arm stretched out as the other clung to the bed-post. His fingers brushed against it and Legolas had to grab onto the bed-post to keep from falling off the mattress. As Legolas re-thought his plan, the door swung open yet again.

There stood Aragorn, arms crossed and brow raised. "What in Elbereth's name are you doing?" he chuckled. The elf looked like a, very adorable, monkey clinging to a tree. A very adorable and very _angry_ monkey.

"Thanks to someone I am unable to be walk." Legolas bit. Aragorn's eyes sparkled with barely contained mirth. He loved when the proud princeling was so vulnerable.

"Well please forgive me if I fail to sympathize." Aragorn chuckled, crossing the room to his elf's aid. Legolas scooted away quickly. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Now is certainly not the time to be shy... or are you frightened?" Aragorn hummed, taking a stab at the prince's pride.

"I am not afraid of you!" Legolas upright, unintentionally following his instinct as a royal. Aragorn smiled mischievously. The elf was really too much.

"Excellent." was all he said before closing the distance between them and picking up Legolas in his arms. The prince felt his brow twitch and he restrained himself from hitting the king, recalling what happened no longer than a half hour ago. "Behave, I came specifically to see why you weren't present at the dining hall."

"Well forgive me if I fail to be grateful." Aragorn stopped mid-step and looked down at the prince. To think the elf was actually so impudent as to mock him after what happened not too long ago. The king began walking once again, chuckling softly. It was good that the prince had not yet learned his lesson, it was more fun this way.

"What cheek." Aragorn muttered, Legolas clearly hearing it with his elf ears. The prince narrowed his eyes. If only he could walk, then he'd show this arrogant king just who he was messing with... the only thing putting Legolas at a disadvantage was his handicap. Without it, they would be fair game. Legolas thought back to the fight before Aragorn took him and frowned. Okay so maybe not as fair game as he'd like, but certainly damn close.

'Just you wait human.' Legolas simmered. Aragorn just watched amusedly at the various emotions playing across the prince's face. How entertaining...

_**I bet you all thought Arwen would be a jealous bitch right? Well it just didn't seem like her nature so I made her the caring, sympathetic cousin... of course any women has a limit right? I wonder when she's gonna snap? Haters gonna hate after all... and boy does she hate anyone else being with the man she loves. What chick doesn't? ANYWAY. Yeah. Done. Sorry for the lateness, I had to update the others and I started another story~! Unfortunately it's not Aroleggy :/ Buut, I still like it~! XD Just like I hope you all like this chappy~! Let me know what you think yeah?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The King's pet.**_

**Warning: **This includes sexual references, rape, lot's of sex and heavy moments, course language, explicit nudity, violence and male pregnancies (though not to much detail on that since it makes people wary). This is **_NOT_** a cute story full of rainbows and sparkles okay? Just wanted that cleared up.

**Rated: **If there was an R, I would use it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters OR Lord of the Rings, there would be a LOT of Aroleggy sex.

**Note:** There is no war of the rings in this. There are rings, just not the main one

**Chapter 6: The looks.**

So that's how they walked through the halls: Legolas held aloft in Aragorn's arm. Everyone was gawking at the royal (literally) spectacle. Whispers rang through the previously silent halls of the afternoon palace. Legolas heard every one of them.

"_That must be the King's whore."_

"_Why is he being carried?"_

"_A male elf?"_

"_I heard he's royalty."_

"_How sickening, two males."_

Legolas sighed in irritation, wishing his ears could be like human's for once in his life. Aragorn took note of this, cocking a brow in question.

"What is it pet? Are the people talking about us?" Aragorn murmured in his ear. Inwardly he smirked. Of course people were talking about them, it was way too obvious, but he liked hearing it from his pet. Perhaps a sadistic trait of his?

"How dare you ask such a foolish question." Legolas glared at the man carrying him.

"Calm yourself pet, and stop struggling, it will do nothing but cause you discomfort." Legolas stopped wriggling and crossed his arms in annoyance. Aragorn chuckled. "We're almost there, soon you will be able to eat, so be happy."

"How could I ever be happy again?" Legolas bit out.

"Come now, don't you feel that's a little dramatic?" Aragorn cooed, nuzzling the blond head.

"You have taken away both my freedom and my rights. I am nothing but an empty shell." Legolas felt tears prick his eyes and looked away, refusing to take comfort in the tyrant's sweet actions.

"I prefer to think of you as a puppet to which I control the strings." Aragorn mused, ignoring the glare shooting his way. "Though right now I suppose I'm not very good at handling you. But practice is all I need pet." Aragorn let a small smirk cross his lips at Legolas' blank face.

"No matter how many strings bind me, I _will_ break free one day." Legolas said, fight burning in his eyes. He would not rest till that day came.

"Until that day, you belong to me pet." Aragorn shrugged. He'd enjoy the blonde haired elf trying. Entertainment for his currently boring life. "In fact, you could not have come at a better time." Aragorn told him, perking the elf's interest, and drawing away the attentions of his ever growing irritation at the whispers around them. "You see, lately nothing has been happening in the kingdom, the years pass by and I keep getting swamped by paper-work, honestly it was very dull and I felt very detached." Aragorn told the attentive male. "Now you came along and, even though you have been here less than a full day, it seems as though my kingdom has come alive. Very refreshing, and for that I thank you, pet." With that Aragorn planted a swift kiss on the stunned elf.

The two guards standing at the dinning hall entrance froze at the 'unnatural' sight and grimaced. Aragorn saw this and narrowed his own eyes. Clearly they were disproving of his new 'mistress.' Then an idea pinged in his head. Aragorn claimed Legolas' lips once more, this time kissing him properly, thoroughly. Aragorn's eyes opened as Legolas' own fluttered closed. Pinning the two guards with a look, Aragorn used his lips to open Legolas' lips and stuck his tongue down the blonde's throat. Legolas gasped, hands unintentionally grabbing hold of the King's tunic, drawing himself closer. Aragorn took Legolas' tongue in-between his lips and sucked, earning an erotic moan from the prince.

The two soldiers jolted at the sound, their own desires sparking. They looked at each other in alarm, blushing furiously. Their forms went rigid before they quickly opened the doors to the hall, unable to make eye contact with the king. Aragorn smirked into the kiss and drew away with a 'pop.' Legolas slumped against his chest, breathing heavily.

Aragorn then held his head high and strode confidently into the room, Legolas securely in his arms. 'That will teach them for thinking low of their king.'

"What just happened?" Legolas asked dazedly, his jaw slightly sore after the thorough make-out session. He was feeling uncharacteristically lethargic, content to just lay in the king's arms for the minute.

"I was teaching my soldiers a lesson. I believe they are being adequately punished right now." Aragorn told him, reluctantly placing Legolas into a chair and drawing away. 'Yeah, by a body-torture technique called a hard-on.' He smirked to himself, taking a seat beside the elf at the head of the table. Then in strode the queen and the babe-prince. She took her seat to the king's left and gave a soft smile to Legolas, who smiled in return.

Aragorn watched this exchange with interest. A brush of jealousy tugged at him as his queen received a genuine, soft smile from his pet. Before Aragorn could do anything about it, however, the maids came with the food platters, placing them in front of the royal party. Then filed in the nobles and chiefs, as well as the advisers. All together there was about 15 people. They bustled in, chatting away loudly, until their eyes landed on the table. Or rather, it's occupants.

Now, everyone loved the Queen, she was respected and cherished by all in the Kingdom. The King getting a male mistress was sure to hurt her, which made the protective males hostile towards the elf-prince. Legolas refused to make eye contact with any of them.

Instead the prince held his head high and ate with the grace and regality of his birth right. Aragorn could not have been prouder. He slid his right hand up the princes' thigh and caressed it gently, using his left hand to eat. Legolas almost chocked on his food. He shot a glare to his left as the others seated, Aragorn only reciprocated with an amused expression. Legolas reached down to remove the hand, only to have his own taken captive as Aragorn laced their fingers together. Legolas really was too cute for words.

"Eat pet." he commanded, loud enough only for Legolas' ears, and those of his elven queen. Legolas frowned before sighing. He ate as instructed, his frown never leaving. Arwen watched the exchange with slight worry and a tinge of irritation. Legolas was a dear friend, he was family, and he wasn't hurting her on purpose... but she could not forgive what was happening right before her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She was aware her husband was eating with the wrong hand, and that Legolas' hand (on the same side) was missing as well.

Aragorn had fun playing with the soft hand, running his thumb against the skin, sliding his fingers up and down the surface, squeezing slightly. But by the time he had finished his meal, he grew bored. He wanted to move onto something a little more, entertaining. Once Legolas was done with his food, Legolas found himself propped up on the king's lap, facing the devil himself. Before Legolas could question anything, he found lips on his. He reacted as the King expected, kissing back on instinct. Then there was collective gasps sounded, snapping the elf out of his gaze. Instantly he began fighting against the king, struggling and thrashing in his arms. Unfortunately the night before really took a toll on the blond and the king restrained him easily.

Aragorn decided to up his game in order to make the elf fall back into the lustful state. Aragorn's pressed harder on the prince's lips slid and started tonguing him. Legolas muffled a moan, and the fists that were fighting the king ended up clutching him closer. Aragorn chuckled against the lips, making the elf scowl into the kiss. Then Aragorn brushed his fingers across Legolas' sore ass, making his breath hitch. He palmed it gently, bucking against the male above him.

The room went silent when Legolas let out a loud, languid moan, breathing harshly against the King's hair. The chief of guards, Haldir, looked at the queen, who was watching in shock, eyes showing her heart breaking.

"Aragorn! What the hell are you doing!?" he slammed his palms upon the table as he stood.

Aragorn slowly broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. He looked lazily at his long time best friend. "Do you have a problem?" he asked as Legolas collapsed on his chest.

Haldir glared hard at his King, fists clenched. Faramir decided this would be the best time to step in. "Sire... what Haldir is trying to say is-" Faramir looked nervously towards said male. "That you should have more tact." he indicated towards the queen. Aragorn looked to Arwen's pale face, but did not feel regret for his actions.

Aragorn then looked down and took in the sight of Legolas curled up in his arms, clutching his shirt lightly, still breathing heavily. A soft smile broke out on the King's face as he tucked a strand of golden hair behind the beauty's pointed ear. Blue eyes looked up at him wearily, lips slightly parted.

His thumb brushed the bruised petals gently, his own mouth watering at the sight.

Legolas sighed softly, deciding he would fight back when he had all his energy back. His eyes closed slowly, head relaxing against the warm firm chest. Aragorn turned Legolas on his side and tucked him firm against his torso, kissing the top of his head softly.

There was not a sound in the hall during this exchange, even Haldir felt his anger give way to shock. The king had not smiled like that in a long time. Only when holding his child did he have that look of pure contentedness. Aragorn seemed genuinely happy. His eyes slid back to his queen, watching as silent tears slid down her face. He hung his head in shame, wishing he could comfort her somehow. He had always been in love with Arwen, but she never saw him that way. He was fine with the marriage because she was so happy but now... now it just didn't feel right.

"I'm-" All attention snapped to the king. "-going to retire to my study for the moment." With that, Aragorn stood up gracefully, Legolas cradled in his arms. Then he left.

_**Haha, abrupt ending for you all ^.^v sorry it's been a while, I started a few new stories and got distracted with work and stuuuff. Hopefully this makes up for it. Just a little? Any-who~! Hope you enjoyed! xD  
**_


End file.
